Jellical Names
by ForTheGun
Summary: What else would Sebastian name his cats? One shot. Grelliam. SebxWill friendship hatefluff if you squint. You've been warned.


A/N: Oops, my love of theatre is showing.

This is a little fanfic I came up with while watching Cats cuddled up with my Bassy plushie (I have the musical on DVD). Sadly, I've never gotten to see it on stage (or Phantom T.T), but, I've still gotten to watch it, which I guess is good enough for me.

The first time I watched it, I got about 11-16 minutes in, before I decided, "Okay, this is a little too weird." and stopped watching (I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO RUM TUM TUGGER XD). A few days ago, I was looking through my personal box of DVDs, and was like, "I've watched Phantom of the Opera a million times this week. Same thing with Labyrinth. I'm waiting to watch A Separate Peace with my sister... I could always try to watch Cats again..."

So, I did.

And I loved it.

Nobody shall ever know about this... Well, besides you people readers. Hush hush. This is very personal information I'm dishing out to you people that probably don't care.

Anyway, you have to know a bit about Cats to get this fanfic. Not much, just the names of the cats.

Also, this contains spoilers for the end of Kuroshitsuji II. And, the musical never happened in this fic. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore the musical. I just wanted Eric and Alan alive.

Grelliam ahead. You've been warned.

~And with that said, let this epic tale begin...!~

(HAAAZAR!)

...

Sebastian sighed in content as he removed a pie from the oven. Absolutely perfect. The smell of baked apples and cinnamon wafted through the kitchen, almost relaxing Sebastian despite the fact that he was going to be doing this for the rest of his eternal life.

Many years after Ciel became a demon, he had decided to come back to his manor. Sadly, all of the other servants were not there when they returned. The year was now 2012, and Sebastian's co-workers had most likely died of old age.

Things were quiet and lonely around the manor with them gone, and on several occasions, Sebastian had found himself actually missing their shenanigans. But, the older demon had found a way to fill the empty space in his life that his friends had left.

A way that his young master didn't quite like.

"SEBASTIAN!" the man looked up abruptly as his name was shouted. He became concerned. As fast as he could manage, he sprinted to his young lord's study.

"MASTER!" he yelled as he slammed open the door. Instead of finding Ciel's desk on fire, or some random person holding the boy hostage, he was greeted with a rather amusing sight.

There stood Ciel, holding a cat out at arms-length by the scruff of it's furry neck, as another feline clung onto the front of his shirt with it's claws. "Why are you just bloody standing there, smirking? Get these fowl creatures off of me this instant!" the boy's face was red in fury.

Sebastian resisted the urge to laugh. He put a hand to his chest and bowed. "Yes, my lord." and with that, he approached his master and gathered the cats with little-to-no effort.

"What did I tell you about keeping those filthy little mongrels as pets?" Ciel scolded.

"Not to, my lord." a pleasant smile remained on Sebastian's handsome features.

"Then, why do you still have them?" the younger demon was growing more annoyed as the seconds rolled by.

"It's so lonely around the manor. I thought that some pets would liven up the place." he explained.

Ciel's eyes narrowed at his butler. "Get them out. NOW, Sebastian!"

Sebastian's grin faltered. "Yes, my lord." he exited the study and shut the door behind him.

'Get rid of them? Not likely.' Sebastian thought. 'He said to get them out. Well, they are most certainly out... Of his study.' he smirked as he headed to his own private quarters. He then set the two furry creatures down on the floor. "How did you two get out, anyway? No matter. Just be sure to stay in here, this time. I'll be back to check on you, later." he rubbed one of their furry heads and exited the room, making sure the door was shut behind him. He straightened out his tailcoat. "Now-"

On cue, the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

"I wonder who that could be. I don't recall anything about visitors in the young master's schedule."

Still, he headed down the stairs and to the front door to greet the guests, like a proper butler would. With a polite smile, he opened the door and said, "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. How may I assis-"

He stared, dumbfounded at the people in the doorway. To see two reapers making out on his young master's front steps is defiantly not what he expected.

One of them had seemed to notice that the door had opened, and pushed the other away. "Dreadfully sor- Oh. Hello, demon." the man adjusted his glasses. The one that had been shoved away didn't seem all that pleased that he was suddenly abandoned for some stupid, sexed-up-

"BASSY~!" he jumped up and flung himself toward the butler. Sadly, he missed and hit the floor with a painful sounding, 'THUMP'.

"Mr. Spears, Mr. Sutcliff, why are you here? Actually, why are you here practically having sexual intercourse on my young master's front steps?" Sebastian looked a little bit disgusted, and a little bit shocked.

"Oh, please." William clicked his tongue in annoyance, "It was only a kiss."

"But it could've turned into sexual intercourse if you hadn't interrupted." said Grell with a pout as he picked himself up off the floor. The next thing he saw was a pruning pole aimed for his head. He yelped and leaned backwards in order to dodge it.

"Honestly, Sutcliff? We're on the clock." William glared daggers at his companion.

"Yes, please come inside." Sebastian said, feeling he had to make his presence known. He stepped aside to allow the reaper entrance.

"Thank you." William said bitterly as he entered the manor.

"So, what might you two be doing here?" Sebastian asked politely.

Grell was about to say something, but William spoke for him before he had the chance to utter a sound. "We had a collection in the area. I was dragged here by a psychotic shark-toothed redhead. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks." said redhead glared up at his boss.

"Ah." Sebastian muttered in understanding. "Would either of you like a cup of tea?"

...

And so, the three sat in the living room and chatted over tea.

"So, I see you two are together." Sebastian blurted out to lead attention away from their previous topic.

"Yes, we've been married for about 9 months, now." the stoic man stated passively.

Sebastian choked on his tea and stared at William. After a rather long pause, he said, "... Married?"

William slowly nodded at him. "Married. You know? We tied the knot. Hooked up. I don't know what the demon term for it is. Most likely something along the lines of, 'Shoved the bloody lamb head in the sack'..."

Sebastian ignored the last part. "Yes, well, congratulations."

"Thank you." both reapers said in unison.

"What's it like to be with somebody that's the complete opposite of yourself?" for some unexplained reason or another, Sebastian was actually genuinely interested in the topic. He felt happy for them.

"It's actually quite nice." William said passively as he wrapped an arm around the redhead.

"It keeps things interesting." Grell took advantage of this closeness and removed William's glasses to inspect them.

"Though, I suppose opposites do attract." William stated as he snatched his glasses back and placed them on his face. Grell gave a small noise of disappointment.

"I see. Well, you two do make quite the couple. I'm happy to see you two doing so we-" he was cut off as, suddenly, a small calico cat jumped onto his lap, followed by one climbing up William's leg.

"Awww~!" Grell squealed, "How adorable~! And just who are these charming little fellas~?" Grell pet the one that was now rubbing up against his husband's chest.

'I suppose it won't hurt to introduce them...' Sebastian thought, 'Or will it? Surely they won't get the reference.' the demon decided that, if they made fun of him for his cats' names, he could always just kick them out... Or kill them. That could work.

"Grell, Wi-" William glared a glare that said, 'Call me Will. I dare you.'. He decided not to tread into that water. "MR. SPEARS," he corrected himself, "meet Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."

Grell gasped and William's eyebrows raised in mild surprise. "No way!" Grell grinned excitedly.

"What?" Sebastian looked like he was about to get defensive over the names of his pets.

"We have a cat back at home named Rum Tum Tugger." William said as he adjusted his spectacles and subconsciously pet the feline that was contentedly purring on his lap.

Sebastian just stared at the two of them for what seemed like ages. Finally, he said, "... You're joking."

"No he's not. Tugger's quite the little troublemaker. We've already gone through 3 sets of curtains, and he's only 2 months old." Grell smiled fondly as he imagined what Rum Tum Tugger could be doing at that moment, which was most likely pissing on the sofa or getting into his husband's underwear drawer.

"So... Did Grell force you to name him that?" Sebastian directed his gaze toward William. Surely that stuck up prude didn't like Cats.

"Actually, I suggested the name. Grell, of course, jumped on the idea (A/N: like it was a man)." William continued to stroke Rumpleteazer's fur.

Sebastian couldn't help it. His jaw dropped as he imagined William sitting in an auditorium with Grell, watching a bunch of grown men and women sing and dance around dressed up as cats. "You... You like Cats?"

"Yes. We both do. Is there something wrong with that? You seem to like it as well." William raised an eyebrow at the butler.

"There's nothing wrong with it, you just don't strike me as somebody that would like that kind of stuff. That's all." Sebastian shrugged.

"I've always loved the theatre, even before I died." Sebastian found the last part of William's sentence to be a tad peculiar. He knew that, in order to become a grim reaper, you had to die first, but it still sounded quite strange.

All was in silence for a few moments, before Sebastian came to a realization. "... So, you left your cat- that apparently likes to destroy things- alone in your house?"

"Heavens, no!" Grell exclaimed with a giggle. "We left Ronnie in charge of him! Good thing it was the boy's day off."

"You made him babysit your cat on his day off?" even Sebastian thought that this was quite cruel.

"He offered to do it, so long as we accompany him, Slingby, and Humphries to dinner tonight." William explained. "Come to think of it, we better be off before Rum Tum Tugger tears Knox's face off." he stood up, his 'wife' following suit.

"I see." Sebastian stood up as well, "I never thought that I would say it, but it's been a pleasure to have you two over. Perhaps we should all catch a showing of Cats together sometime." he offered his hand out to William to shake.

William visibly cringed as he looked down at the demon's hand, but thought, 'I can just burn these gloves later.' He firmly shook hands with the vermin he hated the most. "Perhaps we shall."

The butler walked his two guests- that's right. HIS guests- to the door. "Have a safe journey home."

Grell bounced up to Sebastian and gave him a big, heartwarming hug, making a momentary gleam of jealousy shine in William's eyes. "Bye, darling~! Maybe next time you can visit us, no~? You can bring Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer over to play with Tugger~!"

"I doubt that your husband would approve of that." Sebastian smiled politely and gently unlatched the redhead from his body.

"Well, maybe not in the Reaper Realm, but I suppose you could visit our home in the Living World." William adjusted his glasses. He couldn't believe he just said that. Letting a demon visit him and his wife's living quarters? How irresponsible.

Sebastian looked at the slightly shorter man with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. He just got William's seal of approval. He smiled warmly. "That would be lovely. I'll consider it next time my master loosens the chain around my neck."

Was he actually making friends with these people? They were reapers, his sworn enemy, for God's sake! Not to mention, he was a demon. Demon's don't require friends.

But still, it felt nice to have somebody to talk to after all these years of loneliness. Don't get him wrong, Ciel could be nice when he wanted to, but, he just wanted somebody else to talk to. Perhaps somebody his age.

"Aww, thank you so much, darling~!" Grell gave his boss a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "You hear that, Sebs? Will approves. You should be proud. This man hates demons more than anything else in the world."

"I am deeply honored." Sebastian jokingly gave a small bow. "Goodbye."

"Bye~!" Grell ran to the car and hopped in the front seat.

"Goodbye." William turned on his heel and began to walk away. He stopped in his tracks. "Oh, and, Michaelis?"

"Yes?"

"Two things. One, you've showed me something quite incredible, today." he said without turning around.

"And what would that be?" Sebastian raised a thin brow.

"For a demon, you are quite the conversationalist. I can't believe that I actually enjoyed talking to you." the corners of William's mouth raised a fraction of an inch, something that Sebastian couldn't see due to William's back being turned to him.

"Why, thank you very much, Mr. Spears. For a reaper, you keep quite good company. I hope to see you again in the near future." the dark butler gave a smile of his own. "Oh, and, what was number two?"

William looked over his shoulder and said simply (with a straight face), "Keep your hands off of my wife." and with that, he walked to the car and hopped into the driver's side. The two reapers waved to Sebastian from the automobile, then drove off and out of sight.

"Hmm. That was quite interesting." the butler said to himself as he entered the house and shut the door. Maybe they would become friends, someday. Maybe not. And if so, he had Andrew Lloyd-Webber to thank.

'Now to resume my duties as a butler.' Sebastian started towards his master's study with a kick in his step.

For once, things were finally looking up for him.

...

A/N: Can we say OOC Sebastian? If you can, well don't. I already know that he and Will are painfully OOC.

I'm honestly surprised that nobody has written this yet.

If you didn't catch on, the names of the cats are the names of some of the cats from Cats (my favorite ones, to be specific).

I actually quite liked this fanfic.

There may be some grammar errors, but, hey, nobody's perfect.

Thank you for reading, and please drop a review (tell me the name of your favorite cat from Cats XD)!

(P.S. I just got my sister into Cats XD I think she's the biggest Mistofelees fangirl EVAR.)


End file.
